


Homesick

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Splatoon, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fox is ness's dad now, Mild Hurt/Comfort, minor mom 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Ness suddenly feels a longing for home in the middle of a match.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Once again uses my mute Lucas headcanon, as well as my Japanese Ness headcanon.

Ready...Set...Go! 

The announcer started the match, and Ness, Fox, Pit, Lucas, and Specs, a bespectacled, blue-tentacled inkling, launched into battle. 

Pit fired an arrow at Lucas, who just barely dodged, shooting a blast of PSI energy at the angel and knocking him back. After recovering, Pit sped towards the kid, reaching out to grab him by his wool-knitted shirt, only for him to whip out the Rope Snake.

The serpent grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to Lucas, who used telekinesis to hold the young brunette in place as he pelted him with small PSI attacks before throwing him into the air. Seeing this, Specs couldn't help but laugh, and when Pit noticed this, he steadied himself in the air and dived after the inkling, kicking him to the ground. 

On the other side of the battlefield, Ness and Fox fought, almost playfully. The latter flicked his tail, then lunged towards Ness, who easily dodged the attack, grabbing the aforementioned tail as he stepped aside. This earned a Yelp from McCloud, and knocked him off balance, and nearly off his feet. However, he quickly recovered, and ran forward before skidding to a halt and turning around to slide-kick straight into Ness. 

Ness, of course, was knocked down, when he got up, he caught a glimpse of Fox's face before the canine sped away again to plan his next attack. He was smiling--a gentle smile, like a father would smile while playing catch with his son. 

Like how...a mother would smile, while her son helped her cook, even though he always made a horrible mess. 

Fox spun around and pulled out his gun, grinning. His fatherly smile quickly disappeared when he saw Ness, and lowered his gun slightly. 

The boy was tearing up, suddenly looking...sad. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, kid! The bullets arent real!" Fox shot his paw to demonstrate. "See? They won't hurt you."

That didn't seem to help, as tears began to stream down Ness's cheeks. Fox frowned, walking slowly over to the young boy, getting down on one knee in front of him. 

"大丈夫です ?" Fox asked softly, feeling Ness would be calmed if spoken to in his native language. 

" _I miss my mommy!_ " He cried in response, breaking into a sob. His baseball bat clattered to the floor. 

The pilot was startled, caught off guard. He thought maybe he was being too rough with the kid, or that he'd scared him by aiming a gun directly at him. But Ness just missed his mom. He knew that feeling all too well... 

He brought himself out of his thoughts, looking up the crying child. He shuffled a little closer, and put a paw on his back, gently shushing him. At this point, the other fighters had noticed the lack of scuffling over there and turned to see what was up. 

"Shh, it's alright, Ness. I miss my mom too." Fox told him, and Ness looked to him. 

"R-Really? But, you're a grown-up."

"Doesn't mean I can't miss her warm hugs, or her sweet smell, her..." Fox lowered his ears. "I miss her a lot, too. I can't ever see her again, but at least I can still keep her close."

"How?"

Fox smiled, and pulled a worn, golden necklace from under his red scarf. On it was a small heart. He opened it, and inside was a photograph of his mother, Vixy.

"Is that your mom?" Ness asked. Fox nodded. "She's very pretty."

"If it'll help, I can make you a necklace like this. So you can keep _your_ mom close, too."

"I-I'd like that."

That warm, fatherly smile returned to Fox's muzzle.  
"大丈夫だと思う？" 

Ness wiped his cheek, smiling. "多分。ありがとう。"

Fox stood up, holding a paw out to Ness. He took it, and followed the fox as they walked away from the battlefield. The other fighters were confused, but continued their battle. 

Except for Lucas, who ran after Ness. 

He tapped on the Japanese boy's shoulder, and Ness was startled by his expression. It was a knowing, yet pained look, and he immediately knew what it meant. He, too, missed his mother greatly. Maybe in the same way Fox missed his. Ness wasn't sure. Lucas barely talked about his family... 

Ness offered his hand, as a way to ask the blonde if he wanted to join them. Lucas smiled, taking his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

After hesitating, Ness looked at Lucas. 

"What was she like?"

Lucas's eyes widened, and he blinked. He looked down for a moment, and took his hand back. 

" _Very pretty, loving, playful. She liked to run around with  
my brother until she couldn't take another step._" He signed. 

"She sounds great..." Ness said, and his eyes shone briefly with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

" _It's okay._ "

A few moments of silence, and Lucas dug in his pocket and pulled out a flip phone. He handed it to Ness. 

" _It's not a very good phone, but you can use it to call your mom, whenever you want._ " 

The darker-haired boy smiled, and pulled Lucas into a hug. 

"Thanks."

Lucas nodded, and held Ness's hand once more as they walked to make their own pendant necklaces.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
>  the first bit of Japanese, spoken when Fox speaks it in an attempt to comfort Ness, is "Are you okay?"
> 
> The exchange towards the end is as follows:
> 
> FOX: Will you be alright?   
> NESS: I think so, thanks.


End file.
